the_musketeers_bbcfandomcom-20200213-history
Porthos du Vallon
* Marie-Cessette * Eleanor Levesque * Lavesque * Elodie du Vallon * Marie-Cessette du Vallon * Unnamed Paternal Grandfather (Deceased) |significant_other(s) = * Flea * Alice |hair_colour = Black |eye_colour = Dark Brown |skin_colour = Dark |affiliation = Musketeers |citizenship = French |residence = * The Garrison * Court of Miracles (formerly) |weapon(s)_of_choice = * Sword * Musket * Fork Friends and Enemies |played_by = Howard Charles |episode_count = 30 |first_seen = "Friends and Enemies" }}Porthos du Vallon 'is a main character and one of the four titular protagonists on BBC's ''The Musketeers. He is portrayed by Howard Charles and debuts in "Friends and Enemies" and last appears in "We Are the Garrison." Background Porthos is one of the noblest Musketeers who is friends with D'Artagnan, Athos and Aramis. He was born to Marie-Cessette and an unidentified man (later revealed to be the marquis de Belgard). It was revealed in "The Spoils of War" that Porthos was named after his maternal grandfather.Porthos' mother died when he was very young and raised in the court of Miracles, where he was friends with Charon and Flea, who at one point had a romance with Porthos. He was made a Musketeer by Captain Treville, who felt guilty in his part for his part in Porthos and his mother's ordeal. The Musketeers Series 1 Friends and Enemies Sleight of Hand Commodities The Good Soldier The Homecoming The Exiles A Rebellious Woman The Challenge Knight Takes Queen Musketeers Don't Die Easily Series 2 Keep Your Friends Close An Ordinary Man The Good Traitor Emilie The Return Through a Glass Darkly A Marriage of Inconvenience The Prodigal Father The Accused Trial and Punishment Series 3 Spoils of War The Hunger Brother in Arms The Queen's Diamonds To Play the King Death of a Hero Fool's Gold Prisoners of War The Prize We Are the Garrison Abilities Relationships Athos Aramis Out of all four Musketeers, Porthos seems to be the closest with Aramis, considering each other as best friends. Meeting under unknown circumstances, they probably met each other when they joined the Regiment. He and Porthos worked together with D'Artagnan to prove that Athos was accused of murder. Aramis was highly concerned for his best friend when Porthos was nearly fatally injured by a group of bandits and made his healing his top priority. Aramis was also confident that Porthos was not a person capable of murdering a person, even manhandling D'Artagnan when saying Porthos probably did do it, showing that Aramis doesn't like it when even a friend accuses Porthos of something he didn't do it. In the same episode, Aramis killed Porthos' friend Charon but no animosity formed between the two, as Aramis was protecting Porthos. However, despite their closeness, Aramis did not tell Porthos of his romantic relationship with the Queen and showed concern for Porthos when he and the other Musketeers thought he was in danger in the presence of his father. Porthos remained unaware of Aramis' brief relationship with Queen Anne until part one of the series two finale, where Porthos expressed anger that Aramis slept with the queen and not telling them about it. D'Artagnan Porthos and D'Artagnan initially did not get along, since the latter challenged Athos to the duel and would have killed him had Porthos nor Aramis not intervened. After proving Athos' innocence, Porthos once invited D'Artagnan into playing a card game at the end of the episode. They gradually become very good friends over the course of the series. During one of their missions escorting a secret slave trader to Paris, D'Artagnan felt empathy for Porthos when he expressed his hatred towards slavery and agreed with what Porthos really felt about it. There was that one time when D'Artagnan thought Porthos was possibly guilty for killing that young man but immediately dismissed it when Aramis pointed out that Porthos was still himself and would never kill an innocent man. (Ironically, Porthos did consider himself to be guilty for a brief while). After this episode, D'Artagnan never doubted Porthos again. Porthos could also be protective of d'Artagnan, as he easily defended him from Marsac by preventing the dishonored Musketeer to attacking d'Artagnan and threatened, "Don't go there, not if you enjoy breathing." Constance Porthos is also good friends with Constance, probably before the series even began. Porthos knew of D'Artagnan and Constance's feeling s for each other and often supported their relationship despite her being a married woman. He once commented that she was a strong girl to D'Artagnan, (but it was more-or-less a form of Porthos apologizing about what he said about her earlier. Treville Porthos has known Treville since his youth, when the captain of the Musketeers found him on the streets of Paris and offered him a position in the Musketeers because Porthos deserved it after what Treville had done to Porthos and his mother, also because Porthos was talented in a sword fight. Since then, Treville has been seen as something of a father figure to Porthos and the other Musketeers. He also once stated he would believe in the innocence of Treville rather than the word of a dishonored Musketeer. Treville also knew of Porthos' father's name, but they didn't reveal that until season 2. In "The Prodigal Father," their relationship is strained in the episode, Porthos and Treville eventually reconcile when Porthos learns that Treville was actually trying to protect him from the truth of his biological father. Images Porthos du Vallon/Gallery Appearances |-| Season 1 = * 'S1, E01: '"Friends and Enemies" * 'S1, E02: '"Sleight of Hand" * 'S1, E03: '"Commodities" (appears in flashbacks as well) * 'S1, E04: '"The Good Soldier" * 'S1, E05: '"The Homecoming" * 'S1, E06: '"The Exiles" * '''S1, E07:"A Rebellious Woman" * S1, E08: '"The Challenge" * '''S1, E09: '"Knight Takes Queen" * 'S1, E10: '"Musketeers Don't Die Easily" |-| Season 2 = *'''S2, E01: "Keep Your Friends Close" *'S2, E02:' "An Ordinary Man" *'S2, E03:' "The Good Traitor" *'S2, E04:' "Emilie" *'S2, E05:' "The Return" (appears in flashbacks as well) *'S2, E06:' "Through a Glass Darkly" *'S2, E07:' "A Marriage of Inconvenience" *'S2, E08:' "The Prodigal Father" *'S2, E09:' "The Accused" *'S2, E10:' "Trial and Punishment" |-| Season 3 = *'S3, E01:'"Spoils of War" *'S3, E02:'"The Hunger" *'S3, E03:'"Brother in Arms" *'S3, E04:'"The Queen's Diamonds" *'S3, E05:'"To Play the King" *'S3, E06:'"Death of a Hero" *'S3, E07:'"Fool's Gold" *'S3, E08:'"Prisoners of War" *'S3, E09:'"The Prize" *'S3, E10:'"We Are the Garrison" References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Series 1 characters‏‎ Category:Series 2 characters‏‎ Category:Series 3 characters‏‎ Category:Musketeers